Laura, Full of Dreams
is the first part of the second episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change''. It first aired on April 11, 2015. It is followed up by Labra is Going Out on an Errand-labu~. Synopsis Laura Fukuōji is from a rich family and at first impression looks like she can have everything that she could ever want. However, her desperate pining after Airi Kirara's older brother Sakutarō Kirara causes her much grief and leads to her taking drastic measures. Plot Laura, having a meal with Luea, makes an introductory to the viewers of Jewelpet. She introduces herself as a young girl of the Fukuōji Family, a wealthy family who owns a world-class shopping mall and a local mansion. At glance, she could own almost anything. But, there is one thing she couldn't own at all... Laura and Luea eavesdrop at the Kirara Detective Agency, where Laura glances at the one she couldn't own: Airi's brother, named Sakutarō Kirara. The two see him off accompanying Airi as they both headed out shopping, while Laura lovingly adores Sakutarō in the distance. The duo then returns to the mansion, where Laura shows a room of a whole collection of Sakutarō-related items. Luea asked why she has such a collection of him. She explains, that she had always looked up to big brother type characters as a child. She even tried asking her parents if she could have a big brother of her own; however they replied they can't do anything about it, much to her dismay. But then, she discovers that her friend, Airi, in Kindergarten, has a big brother of her own: Sakutarō himself. When Laura introduced herself to Sakutarō, he casually replied to her in a very nice manner. Laura suddenly felt attracted to him. Since then, Airi, Sakutarō, and Laura have been best of friends since. Laura even grew closer to Sakutarō and started looking up to him. Luea then asks what makes Sakutarō special to her. She then explained again, much to Luea's slight annoyance on her persistence. Again in the childhood years, Sakutarō shows his latest invention to the girls: A "Super Flying Machine" - capable of flight as if they're using magic. Laura volunteers to try it out for him. So from an elevated point, Laura jumps off with the machine active, but it suddenly breaks apart and Laura hangs on the edge. She eventually loses her grip and falls, but Sakutarō manages to save her in time. From that moment, Laura fell in love in Sakutarō and admires him more than anyone else. Yet, Sakutarō remains the only person she couldn't have no matter how she tries it. Seeing how much she treasures him the most, Luea had a reminiscent of that moment Ruby transformed into a human girl. In turn, the two realize they share a common with each other. So, Luea proposes if she manages to acquire the pendant, the first thing she'll do is make Sakutarō Laura's brother. So the two agrees to team up to achieve their goals. Afterwards, Laura calls out to a person named Kato. She appears before her, ready to be at her service. Laura requests to prepare some 'cool outfits' for her; an outfit suitable for her in the night. They dress up in Gentlemen thief-like outfits, but then the two end up glaring each other at their indifferent name choices for their duo. Nevertheless, they head for the Detective Agency to sneak in and steal the pendant. In the process, Laura trips and the two ended up falling off the roof. However, Sakutarō manages to save them from the window. Laura then realized the moment was like the same time Sakutarō saved her since she was a child. Laura and Sakutarō then lounge off the porch of the window. Laura looks at Sakutarō and saw that he's still the same kind boy since their childhood. Sakutarō, who doesn't realize she's Laura, ask what's she's doing at the agency. Laura tries to dodge it, but then she falls off again. Luea saves her by using her magic to create a parachute on her. Sakutarō becomes baffled at the current situation, while Laura hangs upside down fawning someday she'll make Sakutarō her brother. Luea then decided just put the thief act on hold and plan another day. Characters Humans *Laura Fukuōji *Sakutarō Kirara *Kato Mittermeyer *Airi Kirara Jewelpets *Luea *Ruby *Larimar *Labra Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 02A